


Fireproof

by nemo_loves_larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Harry is upset, M/M, Makeup Sex, One Shot, Short One Shot, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is still in love with harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemo_loves_larry/pseuds/nemo_loves_larry
Summary: Harry is sick of the stunts, and just wants him and Louis to work out.





	

_I think I'm gonna win this time_

_Riding on the wind that I won't give up_

_I think I'm gonna win this time_

_I roll and I roll till I change my luck_

_I roll and I roll till I change my luck_

 Louis opens his eyes and sighs deeply as he looks at the crowd singing along, screaming and taking pictures. He smiles at the crowd (of course it was a fake one, but it was his life now) as he sings his solo . It was one of their shows at a massive stadium. Louis always thought being famous would be fun, but now he wishes for a normal life, without paparazzi taking pictures of him literally everywhere, and logging on to twitter without getting spammed with thousands of hates and fans begging for a follow. He walks to the centre of the stage and sits on the stairs keeping his head low.

_Cause nobody loves you the way I do_

Louis looks up to find Harry looking at him fondly, all he wanted was to run and kiss him straight on the lips, but he couldn't. He just looks away trying hard to keep a straight face but he couldn't as he saw the hurt in the younger boy's eyes. He couldn't risk breaking the contract, he couldn't just ruin the career of rest of the boys because of his selfish needs.

  He still remembers the day when it all started, the memories run fresh in his head. It was love at first sight, he remembers running into the lad in the toilet who cheekily smiled at him revealing his dimples and muttering a 'oops' as he ruffled with his curly locks and Louis stood there gobsmacked at the beauty of the lad, his chocolate curls, green eyes and the dimples. He had then quickly composed himself as he didn't want to freak the guy out and quickly gave a smile which was equally cheeky and replied with a 'hi'. He smiled at the memory, he remembers their first kiss, their first date and the first sex. But as they say happy endings only exist in stories. He looks at Harry who was playfully flirting with Niall. Oh, how he wish that was him.   

  Harry had changed over the years, no longer he was the self conscious dopey cute boy, he has transformed into this sex god, who is so confident in his skin, and a great charmer and is literally the life of the stage. His hair long and his eyes no longer hold the warmth and love they had once upon a time for him.

  It was time for twitter questions and he wasn't really in a mood for anything. Concerts did not excite him anymore, he no longer was the fun and chirpy Louis who people remembered, he was now a more silent and serious Louis. He hated himself so much. He had lost so much weight and now looked really skinny, but he didn't care about his appearance anymore.

  "So Vegas, Are you having a good time?" Liam shouted on top of his lungs snapping Louis back to reality. "So it's time for your twitter questions." Liam continued as the screaming in the crowd increased. "So the first question is from @zouischick01".All the boys face the screen to read the question. "Is Louis engaged to Eleanor?" Niall read out the question and suddenly all eyes were on Louis. 

   "No, No, No!!" Louis answered shocked face palming. Clearly he was caught off guard with that question. Yes, he could have lied but that would have been so wrong. He heard Niall laugh to ease off the tension as he moved on to the next question. He caught Harry smirking; he bit his lips as he looked the other way. Oh, he is going to be in so much trouble with Modest for this. After the concert Louis left immediately as he wanted to avoid Modest and most importantly Harry. He still remembers the fight that changed it all.

   **flashback**

_"Louis." Harry screamed as he broke another flower vase._

_Yes, Harry was really scary when he was angry, he can be a little violent as well, but he can only break things, he cannot hurt a soul._

_Louis looked at him annoyed. "Why are you making a big deal out of it, it was just a kiss. It meant nothing." He said casually as though he was unaffected by Harry's behaviour, but deep down inside he just wanted to go and cry a river in his room._

_Harry looked at him with an expression of pure hatred. "Louis you cannot just kiss someone and say it wasn't a big deal. 'Cause it fucking is!" He said through his gritted teeth looking around to find something to break. Louis had never seen him so angry. Yes he has been angry before but nothing compares to this time._

_"You know it's a contract, I need to follow it, or we won't ..." Louis was cut off abruptly as he heard a smash. "Don't  fucking bring the contract. If they ask you to fucking have sex with her, will you do that..?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow, "Unless you have already done that." He added and Louis looked at him shocked._

_"You are fucking pushing it." He said loud enough for Harry to hear._

_"Try stopping me you whore." Harry said and instantly regretted the words as it came out of his mouth._

_Louis was taken aback by the words and he looked away trying to fight back tears. "You know what, fuck you. I can't believe I fell in love with a guy like you. I am better of fucking Eleanor." He said trying to act strong. "And you know what, I bet she can ride me better than you ever will." He added with a smirk as he left he heard another smash. He never meant those words, and he was sure that skinny ass girl cannot be compared to Harry and his big dick._

_\---_

Yeah they were back to talking terms after that, and Harry had apologised as well, but Louis was an asshole and didn't give in, though he always feels like running back to Harry's arm away from Eleanor, especially when Harry does all the dedications to Louis and the way he fondly stares at Louis. But he cannot do that. After arriving at the hotel he quickly rushes to his room and lies on the bed. He hears the door unlock and he opens his eyes to find Harry walk in.

  "What are you doing here?" Louis asked rubbing his eyes and annoyance clear in his voice.

"Stop being a butthole. Looks like Eleanor really does not know how to ride that dick."Harry said as he smirked.

"If you really want to talk shit, then you should probably leave." Louis said not bothering to look at Harry. 

Harry walked towards Louis and standing close to him only inches apart from him.

"Fuck Louis, I can't do this anymore." Harry said ruffling his curls.

Louis looked at him confused raising his brow.

"You know what I am talking about." He said walking closer. He was so close to him that he could feel his warm breathe on his neck.

 "You." Harry says staring in Louis' eyes. He had always loved those blue eyes, that reminded him that he always had someone. Harry moves his lips over the exposed side of Louis' neck, breathing him in. He missed him so much. "I can't live with the fact that I cannot kiss you, the fact that I cannot wake up next to you  every morning, the fact that you won't be making tea for me first thing in the morning, the fact that you won't snuggle up next to me and fall asleep with me every time you came to wake me up. And just because.." Harry trails of as he sees a stray tear falling out of Louis' eye. Harry gently places his hand on Louis' face, careful as to not hurt him. "And it was all because I let it go."

 Harry cupped Louis' face with both his hands as he licked his lips nervously staring at the gorgeous blue eyes and crashed his lips to Louis' without any warning. Louis was taken aback and struggled to get out of the kiss but Harry had a strong hold on him and soon he melted into the kiss and found himself kissing him back. He will be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. Harry's tongue wandered begging for an entrance and Louis gratefully accepted the invitation. Harry moaned, "Fuck, I missed you so much." he said into the kiss. Louis hummed in agreement. as he deepened the kiss. Soon they where on the bed, Harry on top. They both only stopped when it became necessary to breathe. Louis moaned as Harry placed wet kisses all over Louis' neck. Louis felt himself harden and hoped Harry did not notice, but to his disappointment he did. 

"You are always so ready for me." Harry whispered in his ear rubbing on his already hard erection. Louis moaned, "Please Harry." He managed to say tugging onto Harry's shirt. Harry smirked as he pulled over Louis shirt roughly over his head and later removed his shirt over shirt kissing Louis roughly on his lips as he unbuttoned the older boys jeans and pulled them down and pulled down his boxers well. Harry eyed Louis' throbbing erection and mentally praised himself for it.

  "I hope you have a condom and some lube." Harry asked planting down kisses on Louis' neck.

  "We don't need a condom. It's not like I am going to get pregnant." Louis said "Unless you had sex with someone else." He asked hoping to hear a no but Harry just stood there and he was afraid what he was going to hear.

"It was the same night. You remember that night." Harry paused and Louis nodded. "I was sad and drunk and didn't realize what I was doing. But I promise it won't happen again. I love you and only you." Harry said kissing all over Louis' face. How much ever Louis wanted to hate Harry for it, he couldn't. 

  "Get the lube while I am still hard." Louis said as he gestured towards the closet. Harry didn't need to be told twice and got the lube. 

Harry kissed Louis on the lips again and it was quite intense. Harry gently pushed Louis on the bed while unbuckling his jeans and throwing it away. He planted kisses all over Louis' torso as Louis moaned in approval. 

He kissed all over Louis' hard on and Louis tugged on Harry's curls," Harry please." Louis said and Harry paused for second lovingly watching Louis' arousal for him. He would be lying if he said he did not miss this. Harry teasing pulled out his tongue and and softly placing on Louis' hard on earning tugs and loud moans of pleasure from Louis. "Pl-e-a-se." Louis moaned out biting his lip so hard turning it red.

 Harry chuckled as he took his hard on inside his mouth in once. Louis moaned as Harry used his tongue to pleasure Louis.

 "Harry I am clo-s-e." Louis moaned tugging harder on the curls of the younger lad.

 Harry continued pleasuring Louis with his tongue as Louis released his come, Harry looked up smiling at Louis as he gulped the release. He stood up seeing a sweaty Louis lying on the bed panting, Harry smirked as he wiped the corner of his mouth. Harry slowly climbed over Louis and Louis put his arm around Harry lovingly staring him.

 Louis took Harry by surprise as he flipped them and Louis on top of Harry now. Harry looked surprised as he smiled, "Woah, that was hot." He said but Louis placed a finger on Harry's mouth shushing him.

 "You are mine." Louis said kissing Harry on the cheek and Harry turned a slight colour of red.

 "Only mine." Louis said kissing the other cheek.

 "No one else can make you feel the way I do."  Louis said kissing Harry's forehead.

 "You belong with me." Louis said placing a kiss on Harry's chin.

 "I love your eyes that pulled me to you." He said and placed kisses on both of Harry's eyes.

 He then licked his lips, seeing Harry's eyes were now glossy at Louis' gesture. Louis slowly locked his lips to Harry's as though locking Harry and him forever in that kiss. The kiss was slow but deepened as tongues involved and heatened the room even more. Harry now flipped Louis over without breaking the kiss as his hands reached for Louis butt. Harry slowly broke the kiss and started placing lingering kisses on Louis' neck and moving down placing kisses all over the shorter boy's torso.

 "Are you ready?" Harry asked looking at Louis.

 "As ready as I can ever be." Louis answered.

 Without any delay Harry tore the packet of condom and wore it.

 "Slowly." Louis said. "It's been a while since I have had sex." Harry lubed up his finger and slowly,gently opened him up.

 Harry nodded, "Slowly, at the count of three, one... two... three." Harry said inserting his dick inside Louis earning a loud groan of approval.

Harry started placing kisses on the Louis neck moving towards the shoulder.

 "Faster." Louis moaned and Harry paced up his actions.

 Their palms locked on each other’s enjoying the heat of the moment.

 "I am close." Harry panted as he came in the condom. Harry pulled out of Louis and removed the condom and disposed it off the condom.

Louis was lying on the bed panting and Harry lays down beside him cuddling.

Harry had his arm around Louis’ stomach and head on his chest, clearly able to hear the rapid beating of Louis’ heart and was glad as he was the reason.

 “Now what?” Louis asked and Harry looked up as Louis continued, “There still lies a contract and management and the entire world between our happiness.” Louis sighed.

 Harry gently smiled and said, ”Louis as long as you are there beside me nothing fears me, even a piece of contact. Promise that you will never let me go no matter what.”

 “I Promise.” Louis replied holding Harry’s hand in his tightly.

“We both together will face the world now. It’s been so long and we will fight till we find freedom for ourselves. You and I. Baby we truly are _fireproof_.” Harry said placing a gentle kiss on Louis’ forehead and soft snores began to fill the room.

 ---------------------


End file.
